Painted Black
by Worldshaking
Summary: Riddick's POV on his last moments alive, with out Jack.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Black or its characters, David does...unfortunately...  
  
I also do not own the song "Paint it Black." The Rolling Stones do. I have often wondered why this song was never used for a song fic for Pitch Black...  
  
Summery: Just a short little fic, probably the first thing I have ever posted on Fanfiction.....scary huh? All from Riddick's point of view. You'll get everything.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black.  
  
No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.  
  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes.  
  
I have to turn my head until the darkness goes.  
  
I see a line of cars and they're all painted black.  
  
With flowers and my love both never to come back.  
  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away.  
  
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ry day.  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black.  
  
I see my red door and I must have it painted black.  
  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts.  
  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black.  
  
No more will my green sea turn a deeper blue.  
  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you.  
  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun.  
  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes.  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black.  
  
No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.  
  
I see the girls walk by dresses in their summer clothes.  
  
I have to turn my head until the darkness goes.  
  
I wanna see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal.  
  
Don't wanna see the sun, flying high in the sky.  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, yea...  
  
  
  
Painted Black  
  
Sirens. That was the first thing that snapped me out, woke me up. No god damned clue what happened next. Lights. Cuff's. Slam's. Not for long though. My mind just kept popping itself back. To her. The bloody mess hanging in my arms. Flashes, all of them came to me on this one last ride.  
  
It's all my fucking fault.  
  
Fortunately on this planet they give last requests. So there shoving me into their black and red hearses and making this quick for me, have me stare at black leather. But im still seeing her.  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black  
  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
  
I have to turn my head until the darkness goes  
  
One stop on the way, she deserves it. Still being haunted. That corner of an alleyway. Frozen in the darkness. Not knowing why it happened. God? Just kill me now.  
  
A woman walk's in an opposite direction and my heart clutches. Hair is the same color, but not her. Can't stand it...  
  
I see a line of cars and they're all painted black.  
  
With flowers and my love both never to come back.  
  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away.  
  
Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ry day.  
  
Merc's 25 feet in all direction's ready to shoot. Not sure whether to come closer or stand further away.  
  
Its beautiful. Rounded granite. American writing. Angel's in the corners of the stone. I drop to my knees. I cant stand anymore. Fist clutches the flowers I wanted her to have but drops them where her heart would be. I felt that heart stop in my hands.  
  
'Forever loved' it says. I try to laugh inside. They have no fucking clue. I loved her. I killed her. Cop's thinkin' she was my whore I killed.  
  
I look inside myself and see my heart is black.  
  
I see my red door and I must have it painted black.  
  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts.  
  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black.  
  
I cried myself to unconsciousness in that ally. Frozen like the statues she used to make, only she could make hers move somehow.  
  
The cold hearted killer I am. There's a space in my chest, don't know where it is exactly cuz its just a hole, emptiness. I think my heart should be their...  
  
Now there's only one thing to do, try to cry and die.  
  
Im going to die in a few hours. I want to be killed sooner but suicide wont save my soul. Just see blackness, that's all I want. And to hold her hand, even if the darkness is there.  
  
No more will my green sea turn a deeper blue.  
  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you.  
  
If I look hard enough into the setting sun.  
  
My love will laugh with me before the morning comes.  
  
Didn't even know the beast was coming. I loved her that day. Didn't know it was there. Not until I saw her head limp, back up against the wall. I didn't do it, the beast just took over. Yeah right, the cop's believe that one. When did I even get mad? Were we bitching? Fighting over something stupid? Oh yeah I remember now. I didn't get mad. Did I? But I'll see her now if she'll ever forgive me. But I wouldn't.  
  
  
  
I see a red door and I want it painted black.  
  
No colors anymore, I want them to turn black.  
  
I see the girls walk by dresses in there summer clothes.  
  
I have to turn my head until the darkness goes.  
  
I wanna see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal.  
  
Don't wanna see the sun, flying high in the sky.  
  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black, yea...  
  
I inched forward on the ground, grip'd the granite and bent over to kiss the top of her stone. A few tear's landed there and stayed. Standing with the flowers at my feet. I raised my head as an indication I was ready to go to the Floor. Another silent ride, my last destination. My last tears, the last everything I'll ever see im seeing now.  
  
Her smile's what made me human. Soft, dark pink. Gracing her with kind eyes. I looked into every night. Her hair I used to run my fingers through, even though It must have annoyed her. She never said anything, she just smiled.  
  
I remember her tears, her laugh, her dream's and nightmares. Im all of those.  
  
She said our kid would be all of those too.  
  
I love you, Jackie-girl. 


End file.
